sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Skeeter
|last seen = |appearances = 3 episodes (see below) }} Skeeter is an employee of Dubrowski's Funeral Home on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Bob Rusch, Skeeter makes his debut on the episode in the series' first season. Working as a gravedigger who also cremates bodies for a living, he suffered from a gambling addiction, resulting in many debts that he couldn't pay off without help. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, fourth, and fifth seasons, SAMCRO often enlists Skeeter to handle cremation of bodies (friend or foe) as well as "provide bodies" if needed, and he is last seen in the Season 5 episode . Biography Season 1 After the Mayans blow up the Bluebird Assembly Warehouse where SAMCRO stored their guns for the One-Niners, it's revealed that two corpses were found at the scene and Deputy David Hale discovers them. The bodies belonged to two female illegals that helped assemble the guns and unfortunately, Tig Trager had sex with both of them. Due to him being in the criminal database with his DNA on file, various plots were discussed at the table for SAMCRO to figure out how they'd get Hale away from the bodies and keep Lodi sheriffs doing a CSI. Jax Teller suggests they "create a crime scene", with a couple of bodies from a man they knew, known as Skeeter, referred to as the "Cemetery Guy". Jax, Chibs, Juice and the prospect Half-Sack visit Skeeter as he's working in the morgue. He greets them somewhat nervously and asks what's going on. Jax tells him they need a favor but he replies that it's not a good time, with the super reigning down on him. Jax reassures him they're not there to make a "deposit" but a withdrawal, two fresh bodies. Skeeter looks at them curiously, wondering what they needed them for, but Jax smugly remarks that if they told him, he'd be the one stuffed in the furnace. He shows Skeeter an envelope of cash, but Skeeter announces he's no longer gambling and has been clean for months. Skeeter agrees to the request, as long as Jax can set him up with Emily Duncan. They pull off the diversion and the club brings the two Mexican women to Skeeter and he cremates them, while Tig says a small prayer for them both, the others watching on. Season 4 Skeeter is present during Piney Winston's cremation. Season 5 Skeeter sends Jax a thumb and a breast off of a female corpse so that Jax can fake Emma Jean's death and have the Byz Lats members believe that he murdered her. Personality Skeeter is a tall, heavyset Caucasian man in his 30's. He has a receding brown hair and green eyes, often shown wearing a thick, black apron over a blue-longsleeved shirt and pants equipped with matching black gloves (likely for protection during cremation). One of his most notable traits was his gambling addiction, which resulted in heavy debts that he often needed others to pay off for him (in return for his services). He does appear skittish around SAMCRO, possibly intimidated by the Club's activities and would likely be hesitant in saying "no" to the club. Skeeter also has an attraction to croweater Emily Duncan, whom he's had a crush on since high school, but unfortunately struck out, due to his occupation, which she finds repulsive. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Townspeople Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Alive Category:SAMCRO Associates